


Sus Propios Motivos

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Aslan - Freeform, Blue Star, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Deadly Water Island, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Gale corre con la increíble suerte de contar con el afecto de la reina Lucy, quien sabe mejor que nadie como encontrar a Aslan incluso cuando parece distante.Conversación en la playa antes de encontrar la estrella azul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!  
> La verdad que tenía esto en la cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y por fin me decidí a pasarlo por escrito.   
> Voyage of the Dawn Trader es una de las películas que más he visto en mi vida, sin mencionar que siempre me emociona el final, desde que reman por las agua cubiertas de lirios hasta que Carry Undewood termina de cantar “There’s a Pace for Us”. Y cada vez que la veo, mi mente reproduce simultáneamente esta escena mientras tiene lugar la original.   
> Es un drabble… (P: En realidad, te pasaste cien palabras del límite para ser considerado drabble.) (Ok… A quienes no lo conecen, les presento a P; inner, revisor general, conciencia y ángel de la guarda.) Como sea. Es una viñeta muy sencillita, pero con un significado muy profundo que fui descubriendo durante toda mi vida.  
> Se sitúa durante la noche que pasan en la costa de Deadly Water Island, y como no podría ser de otra manera, está narrado desde la perspectiva de Lucy.
> 
> Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y la historia original son propiedad intelectual del gran e ingenioso C. S. Lewis, y la escena junto a los dos personajes no originales pertenecen a la película homónima del tercer libro, dirigida por M. Apted (y no puedo dejar de mencionar al director de fotografía D. Spinotti que hizo un trabajo más que asombroso).  
> Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el cuento y Aslan lo use para beneficio de quien lo lea.

**“ Sus Propios Motivos”**

 

-Extraño a mi mami.

Ese murmullo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo también extraño a la mía.-Respondió volteando a ver a la niña a quien había tomado bajo su cuidado- No te preocupes, la veras de nuevo.  

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo debes tener fe en estas cosas. Aslan nos ayudara.

-Pero Aslan no pudo evitar que se la llevaran.- Le contestó confundida al cabo un breve silencio.

Le dedicó una confiada y reconfortante sonrisa antes de responderle con cariño.

-Sí pudo, pero no lo hizo por algún motivo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Él tiene sus propios motivos. Lo que sí sé es que Aslan no hace nada sin tener una gran razón para ello, aunque muchas veces no lo podamos ver.

-¿Y cuál crees que sea?

-En primer lugar, si no se la hubieran llevado, tu padre no habría venido con nosotros, y él ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros en este viaje. Y si él no hubiera venido, no te habría conocido, y la verdad es que me agradas mucho, Gale.

-Tú también me agradas, Lucy.- Respondió ella provocándole una sincera sonrisa.

No era ninguna mentira. Le había cobrado cariño a la pequeña. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella cuando había sido coronada reina y estaba arriesgando todo para rescatar a su familia. No dudaba que Aslan ayudaría a alguien tan inocente y valiente, por lo que decidió continuar.

-No sé cuáles otras sean sus razones. Quizás debas preguntarle tú.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, tú lo has visto y le has hablado en persona.

 -Es cierto. Pero mira allí arriba. Él tuvo la delicadeza de que esas estrellas se parezcan a la cara de un león para hacernos saber que no se encuentra lejos de nosotros. ¿De verdad crees que no te escuchará si le preguntas de corazón?

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y luego se giró para intentar conciliar el sueño y dejarla sola con el Gran León.

.oOIOo.

-Lucy. Lucy, despierta.

-¿Qué?- Balbuceó intentando deshacerse del sueño.

-¡Mira!- le indicó Gale señalando con su dedo.

-¡La estrella azul!- Exclamó despabilándose al instante.- ¡Despierten todos! ¡Es la estrella azul!

Cuando todos hubieran reaccionado y divisado la señal que esperaban desde hacía tanto, se giró con expresión radiante hacia la niña.

-Te lo dije. Él tiene sus motivos. Si no estuvieras aquí, nadie habría visto la estrella antes de que se ocultara. Gracias a ti podemos continuar el viaje.

Volvieron deprisa a bordo y zarparon en dirección hacia el brillante astro. No pasó mucho hasta que el viento los abandonara poniendo otro impedimento en su camino. La preocupación amenazaba con instalarse en su corazón, tal como lo había hecho ya con los demás. Se encontraba junto a Gale mirando la plana superficie del agua sin olas a través de la ventana del camarote cuando una súbita sacudida la hizo caer. Desconcertada, se puso de pie y ambas subieron rápidamente a cubierta.

-Eustace. ¡Eso es brillante!- Exclamó su hermano mientras el intrépido animal parlante daba gritos de emoción desde la cabeza del dragón.

-¡¿Qué te dije, Eustace?! ¡Extraordinario! Ja, ja ¡Extraordinario!

-¿Lo ves? Aslan podría haber evitado fácilmente que se convirtiera en dragón. Pero de ser así no podría ayudarnos ahora.- Comentó sin poder contener una amplia sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Aslan en verdad tiene sus propios motivos para todo.- Le respondió con el ánimo propio de quien le ha visto.

La rodeó por los hombros con el brazo y miró hacia la línea del horizonte donde empezaba a divisarse una isla que aún se encontraba lejana mientras repetía en su mente:

“En verdad Él tiene sus propios motivos”.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en la toma donde se ven las estrellas entre la conversación de Caspian y Edmund, y la Lucy y Gale se puede ver claramente como las estrellas se agrupan formando la cara de un león, o mejor dicho: el León.  
> Otro detalle: no fue en el libro, sino en la película, pero Lucy fue coronada reina en nombre del resplandeciente mar de oriente (glistering Eastern sea). No solo lo navegó hasta llegar a su extremo, sino que es donde se encuentra el País de Aslan. Me llamó mucho la atención ese detalle siendo que ella es la más cercana a Él… En fin, es posible que después haga algún otro cuento retomando ese punto, pero ahora me despido porque las notas de autor se extendieron demasiado en proporción al Fic.
> 
> Gracias por leer, se despide…  
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…
> 
> Dtb (o en este caso Aslan tb)  
> Suerte;)


End file.
